The present invention relates to levels with a means for indicating when the level assumes a vertical or horizontal position when the level is not within the view of the user and in particular to such a level with an audio indicator which sounds when the level is precisely horizontally or vertically positioned.
Levels such as bubble levels are well known for use in carpentry, construction and related fields for determining when a particular object against which the level is placed is precisely horizontally or vertically disposed. Conventional levels, such as bubble levels, require that the level remain within the plain view or line of sight of the user so that the user can determine when the bubble or other visual indicator means is positioned so as to indicate vertical or horizontal alignment. The necessity of visually perceiving the indicator means requires the user to take sometimes cumbersome steps to obtain visual access to the level indicator, and in some instances may prevent use of the level altogether. Examples of such problem uses are placement of the level on the top of a door, behind an obstruction, or in cramped quarters.